


Union day

by ficsfrombeyond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Incest, Krolia has a dick, Mommy Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fuckathon, it’s huge, krolia fucks keith silly from dawn until dusk, mentions of keith’s father, side of breeding kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Keith knew what day it was. He had been anticipating it since he first learned such a Galran holiday existed.Keith and Krolia celebrate a 24 hour holiday celebrating familial bonds...with sex.





	Union day

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags my friends! If it isn’t your cup of tea turn back! Be aware of what ur going in to! (Don’t hate/uncomfort read, it’s rlly bad for your mental health.)  
> I’ve had this idea in the back of my head for a while and I finally wrote it out.
> 
> I seem to have a thing for Small Keith getting big dicks lol
> 
> DONT TRY THIS AT HOME FRIENDS! (Not condoning this stuff)

Keith knew what day it was. He had been anticipating it since he first learned such a Galran holiday existed.

Which is why that night he slept in Krolia’s room, back pressed against her chest. He’d sighed in contentment as she pulled her hips flush with his ass and toyed with the waistband of his tight underwear.

“Sleep well, baby.” Krolia had told him, lips pressed against the back of his neck as she spoke, pulling a shiver from him. Two of her fingers slipped into his waistband, rubbing circles at the dip in his hip bone. Her other arm was wrapped around him, pulling him against her. “I’m so glad you chose to celebrate with me tomorrow.” She said quietly, rolling her hips against his ass with her statement.

Keith’s breath hitched.

“I’m glad I found you in time for my first.” He replied.

 

Union day. That was the approximate English translation for the Galran holiday.

A day to celebrate the bonds within family, it was a sacred holiday within Galran culture.

It was celebrated by what Keith had realized was essentially a fuckathon.

When Galran children came of age they were allowed to participate, and this would be the first year Keith was of age. Despite him not having known about this holiday for the past twenty years he still decided he was grateful he’d found Krolia for his first. And was even more grateful she agreed to celebrate with him.

 

So Keith knew what day it was, he was very aware, and very excited.

 

Yet he was still surprised when he woke up to his body shuddering through an orgasm, hips pressing back against the fingers inside him, pushing at his walls.

“Morning, baby.” Krolia greeted, he could feel her smile against his neck.

She’d propped his leg up, knee bent and heel planted on the other side of her legs to give her access to his pussy. “You look so pretty when you sleep.” She told him. The arm around his chest tightened, both pinning his arms to his sides and making him gasp. “Especially when I start playing with you. You make the cutest little noises.”

As if to prove her point she removed her fingers and circled them over his clit, grinning as he whined and squirmed.

“Mom...” he whimpered, rocking his hips against her fingers. He wanted more. He wanted her back inside him, he wanted her all around him.

“Shhh, I got you. Such a good baby boy.” She cooed in his ear. She slipped her two fingers back into him, curling them against him.

His breath hitched as he felt her teeth running down his neck. When she got to the junction of his shoulder she bit down, sharp teeth immediately piercing the skin.

He cried out, back arching as best it could.

This action pressed his ass harder against her lips, against the hardness behind him.

“Mom! Mom, please.” Keith pleaded, rubbing his ass against her cock.

“Patience, baby.” She replied, running her tongue up the bite mark.

She pulled her fingers from him and shifted so she was sitting on her knees between his legs.

“Give me your hands.” She told him. He obeyed, lifting his hands and letting her wrap fabric around them and fasten them to the headboard. “Good boy.” She told him, fingers running down from his belly button.

Keith tugged weakly at the restraints, testing them. Yeah, they weren’t going anywhere. He whimpered softly, bucking his hips up against Krolia’s hand.

“Keith.” Krolia’s voice was full of amusement as she pulled his soaked underwear the rest of the way off. “Did you shave for me?” She asked, running a finger through his folds.

Keith nodded, eyebrows furrowing as he attempted to push back against her finger for any sort of friction.

“I did.” He admitted.

“Oh, that’s so cute.” She grinned. Her finger began circling his clit while her other hand pressed against down on his hips to keep them in place.

“Hng, fuck!” Keith moaned, pulling at the fabric on his wrists as he tossed his head to the side.

Her eyes gleamed, enjoying watching him struggle against the bonds while she pleasured him. She pushed three fingers inside him, pumping them in and out of him.

Keith cried out, struggling to keep his legs from snapping shut around Krolia’s hips.

“Good boy, come on.” She leaned over him, grabbing his jaw to face her. “You look so good like this. I think I’ll keep you tied up all day.” She told him. His lips quivered as he moaned. He really, really liked the sound of that. “You’d like that. Mommy’s boy, so pretty when he’s tied up and begging.” She pressed her lips against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth to move with his.

He whimpered into the kiss as her fingers scissored and twisted inside him. He could feel a second orgasm building.

Krolia detached their lips to move to his collarbone, sucking marks along his chest and neck.

“You’ll be remembering this for a while.” She told him, giving a hard twist of her fingers just to watch him jerk and cry out.

“Mom, I’m gunna...” he trailed off as he bit his lip, hips frantically bucking back against her fingers.

“Come for me, Keith.” At her words he was coming, walls tightening around her fingers and feet digging into the bed as he let out a high pitched shout.

He panted as he came back down, twitching as she continued to move her fingers inside him.

“Good. I think that should be enough.” She spoke, but it seemed the words were to herself rather than Keith. She pulled her fingers out.

He cocked his head in confusion but his answer was given to him as Krolia pulled her underwear down, releasing her cock.

It made an audible smack against her stomach. It hit above her belly button, thicker than belief and covered in angry looking ridges.

“Your father loved my cock.” She told him, running her hands up his thighs, thumbs circling the sensitive skin where his inner thighs met his hips. “I’m sure you’ll be just as much of a slut for it.” She grinned.

“Is...is it going to fit?” He asked, glancing at it nervously.

“I’ll make it.” Her reply had him shivering. “Now...” she leaned over him, face hovering over his. He could feel her cock drop to meet his stomach, tip dragging across his skin. “Mommy’s going to fuck you until you’re a drooling mess who can’t walk.” She told him sweetly, a hand coming up to his throat. Keith whimpered quietly as a gush of wetness poured out of him. He nodded, staring up into her eyes. He almost preened when he saw the pure approval in her face. “Good boy.”

She grabbed one of his legs to hitch over her shoulder, leaving him spread completely open and vulnerable to her.

“Mom...” Keith breathed out as the tip of her cock rubbed against him, running up his wet pussy and catching on his clit. “Mom I need it.” His voice was quiet, he didn’t think he could handle speaking louder.

Krolia’s hand on his throat tightened a bit, not enough to deprive him of air but enough to have his hips bucking.

She pushed in slowly, stretching him out as she went. He could feel every ridge as it caught on his rim and pushed in.

He tilted his head back, reveling in the feeling of her against his insides. He definitely could have used four fingers, as the stretch was almost painful, but that made it even better.

It seemed like a lifetime before she bottomed out, hips pressing against his. He looked down at where they were joined only to find he could see the tip of her cock pressing against his stomach.

“Oh god.” He moaned as she ran her hand over the bulge, pressing down.

“Now that’s nice.” She said. “You’re so small.” There was a pause. “Here, I’ll distract you from the stretch.” With that her hand clamped down, completely cutting off airflow.

Keith’s head began to spin as his mouth hung open. He swore he nearly came on the spot.

It was over as fast as it began, her hand easing up to let him breathe. Not easily but he was getting air.

“You can move.” His voice sounded hoarse to his own ears.

She smiled down at him, a touch sadistically, before she was sliding her cock out.

He twitched at every ridge that pulled against him, all the way until just the tip sat inside him.

He cried out as she pushed back in, refilling him and stretching him out. The ridges were sending shocks of electricity through him.

“Harder.” He rasped.

She complied, much quicker to pull out so she could slam back into him, watching his back arch up.

She kept a hand on his thigh to steady him as she began to fuck him, hard and fast.

Within seconds he was all but screaming, eyes out of focus and drool rolling down his cheek.

“Told you.” She said smugly, rocking her hips up into his g-spot.

Tears escaped his eyes as his third orgasm rolled through him, leaving him twitching and sensitive.

Krolia switched to slow shallow thrusts as he rode it out.

“Fuck...” he sighed.

“Good?” She asked, smiling at the nod she got in response. “I can’t believe you’re even more of a slut than your father.” She teased, hips rolling at an achingly slow pace.

She pulled out suddenly, leaving Keith whimpering at the feeling of emptiness.

“Turn around.” She ordered, pushing at his hip and watching as he shakily flipped himself onto his stomach.

His hips were pulled up into the air, leaving his chest pressed into the bed. “God you look so good in every position.” She told him before sliding back in.

Keith whined, arching his back to present himself better, pushing Krolia’s cock deeper into him.

Krolia kept a harsh grip on his hip while the other hand reached forward and tangled in his hair, yanking his head back.

“Mom!” Keith cried out in a half moan. “Fuck me! Fuck me, please.”

“Of course, baby.” Krolia told him before slamming into him, rocking him forward on his knees and listening to him shout. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” Krolia growled, snapping her hips against his ass as she fucked him, holding his head up by his hair. “Do I feel good, baby?” She asked, fingers digging into his hips. “Do I fill you up?”

“So good.” He cried out. “So big...”

Krolia pressed herself against Keith’s back, biting at his ear.

“You take mommy’s cock so well. You’re such a good slut.” Keith bit his lips as he whined. Krolia righted herself before landing a hard smack against Keith’s ass.

The fourth orgasm hit him by surprise, clenching around her and his thighs shaking.

Krolia let out a pleased sound, moving her fingers to Keith’s pussy to feel where her cock pushed in and out of him.

“Mommy’s going to fill you up now, okay?” She asked, knowing Keith would agree before he even began to nod.

“Please, yes.” He begged. She let go of his hair, letting him flop back on the bed in favor of gripping his hips with both hands.

She drove into him, watching him twitch around her.

She pressed her hips as deep as possible and moaned as she came, firm grip keeping Keith pulled against her as her cum filled him.

One hand moved around, splaying over Keith’s stomach gently to feel it bulge with her cum.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” She praised him, rocking her hips into him.

“There’s...so much.” Keith gasped against the pillow, eyes going unfocused. He could feel ropes of her thick, creamy cum coating his insides, leaving no part of him unfilled.

“I know, baby. But you can take it.” She assured him, running gentle fingers through his hair. “You’ll get used to it by the end of the day.”

He glanced to the side of the bed.

The clock read 4:30am.

He whimpered, burying his face in the pillow.

When Krolia was finished she pulled out, watching the cum seep out of him and against his thighs, dripping on the bed. He shivered at the cold emptiness.

She gave him a moment before untying him.

“Come on baby, I’ll finger you in the bath.” She prompted, helping him stand. His legs nearly gave out from under him but she caught him, scooping him up into her arms and wrapping his legs around her waist. “Good boy.” She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck before carrying him to the bathroom.

She set him on the counter as she turned the water on.

Keith sat on the cold surface, legs spread uselessly and back leaned against the mirror, his head lolled to the side.

Krolia apparently couldn’t wait for the water to fill before she was standing between his legs, one hand cupping his jaw while the other pressed two fingers inside him.

Keith squirmed, hands gripping her forearms as she worked her fingers in and out of his sensitive pussy.

“You can’t be done yet, Keith. We have all day ahead of us.” She told him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

 

She fucked him in the bath, leaning him over the edge of the tub and snapping her hips against his.

 

She ate him out on the floor next to the bath, not letting him towel off before she was pinning him to the cold tile and running her tongue down his body.

 

He fell asleep at some point on the bed with her fingers in him and awoke to her coming in him, filling him up with more cum.

 

She sat him up, making him clutch the headboard as he sat on her face, her tongue fucking into him.

 

She laid him out on the bed, head hanging off the edge as she fucked his throat, hand on his neck to feel her cock sliding in and out. Keith was crying and drooling uncontrollably by the time she finished.

 

She gripped his hips as he rode her, his hands grasping at her breasts and playing with her nipples.

 

She paused, cock buried deep in him.

“Has today been good?” She asked, voice oddly soft. He nodded into the pillow. His ass was propped up behind him and his arms were tied up to the elbow in front of him.

“The best.” He slurred, fuck-drunk being the only phrase that came to mind when he imagined his current state, completely fucked out of his mind.

A lost count of orgasms throughout the day will do that, I suppose.

“Good. I want only the best for my baby boy.” She replied before resuming her thrusts.

 

The clock was at 11:52.

Krolia’s fingers circled Keith’s clit as she lay beside him, propped up on her other arm watching him squirm. Her movements were unhurried.

“Mom...mom...” Keith panted, attempting to roll his hips against her hand despite the horrible shaking in his legs.

“Yes, baby?” She asked, turning his face to her.

“I want...I need to-“ He was cut off as she pressed their lips together, licking at the back of his tongue with her own. With Keith completely compliant against both her mouth and hands she increased the pressure on his clit, rubbing him faster. The shaking in his legs got worse as he clutched to her.

He cried out, mouth falling open as he came. She rubbed him through it until he was sobbing from the overstimulation of the day.

She moved her hand from his pussy to his hip, clutching it as she kissed him again, biting at his lip and pouring every ounce of want and lust she could into it.

She pulled back just in time to watch the clock hit midnight.

“So...how was your first Union Day?” She asked. He let out a shaky laugh.

“Fucking fantastic.”

 

Bonus:

 

Keith awoke to a throbbing between his legs. The clock told him it was 1:30am. His legs still weren’t functional to get himself back to his room, so with a glance over his shoulder to ensure Krolia was asleep he slipped his hand between his legs, pushing a finger into himself.

He pumped it in and out, muffling his noises into the pillow as he rocked his hips against his finger.

“Keith? Are you okay?” Krolia’s sleepy voice came from beside him.

“Y-yeah. Fine.” He choked out, too desperate to stop.

Until he felt Krolia’s hand on his elbow.

“Want some help?” She asked, leaning pressing herself against his backside.

“But...it’s not Union Day anymore...” He furrowed his brows.

Krolia scoffed softly? Trailing her fingers down his arm to cover his hand and slip her finger into him beside his own.

“I’ve waited eighteen years to see you again. Union Day be damned, I’ll fuck my little boy whenever I want.” Keith shivered at her words, whimpering as she crooked her finger.

“You’re so needy for my cock.” She whispered into his ear. “Does it feel that good? Do I fill you up better than anyone else?” She asked, pulling his hand away from his pussy to give herself better access.

“Yes!” Keith nearly sobbed out. “I love your cock. I want it in me all the time.” He pleaded, rolling his hips back against hers.

“My good little slut.” Krolia pulled his leg up, booking it back around her so she could position herself at his entrance.

Pushing in, she bit at his shoulder.

“Did I ruin you for anyone else?” She cooed in false sympathy. “Are you mommy’s little boy now?” She asked.

“Yes. Yes, I’m yours.” He moaned reaching back to urge her hips deeper.

“All mine. Just like your father.” She snapped her hips into him, holding him as he shouted and jerked. “You’re so wrecked, baby. You’re so perfect like this.”

She fucked into him, holding him against her while she whispered dirty things in his ear. She brought her hand down to his clit, playing with it between her fingers while he sobbed and writhed on her cock.

“Come for me, baby.” He most likely would have screamed had his voice not been shot from the last twenty or so hours of fucking.

“Mom...mom...fill me.” He pleaded, grabbing at the sheets as she complied, pounding into him and chasing her own release.

When she came she watched as his belly expanded with her cum, thick and hot filling his pussy and spilling out around her cock.

“You’d make such a good breeding bitch.” she commented absently, toying with his nipple in her hand.

“Fuck...” he gasped, twitching when she pulled her cock out of him, watching the spill of her seed onto the sheets.

“Does that work for you?” She asked.

“What?” Keith responded, dazed and head fuzzy.

“You’re my little boy...and I can use you as I please.” She clarified. “Whatever day of the year I wish.”

He nodded as she turned his head to face him.

“Yes, mommy.”

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Reminder that you can leave kudos as a guest and/or comment on anonymous.


End file.
